mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z (Ōta Mecha)
Mazinger Z is a giant robot created by Juzo Kabuto for his grandson Koji Kabuto in the manga created by Gosaku Ōta. Appearance Mazinger Z is a robot standing close to the size of a work building. It's design comes from the original manga where its limbs are colored black just like the chest, face, and crotch area. The chest has a pair of red heat sink plates. The rest of the body is colored white while the head has a grill, yellow horns sticking out and a high gray crown. Between the crown is a red Pilder that attaches to activate the mecha. Equipment Hover Pilder The Hover Pilder is the hovercraft command center of Mazinger Z. It is able to move at fast speeds and is armed with lasers and missiles. By docking onto the Mazinger's head, it activates the giant robot. Jet Scrander The Jet Scrander is a winged attachment to Mazinger Z that allows the robot to fly. The sharp wings can also be used in combat. Abilities As a robot made from Super Alloy Z, Mazinger is very strong and durable able to survive a flurry of missiles shot at it continuously. However, it is not indestructible as an explosion from a Mechanical Beast could damage it. By harnessing the Photonic Energy it uses to function, Mazinger is able to perform several powerful attacks. *'Rocket Punch': Mazinger Z launches its fist propelled by rockets to attack enemies. It is able to pierce through armor and return to its sender. **'Iron Cutter': Sprouts a pair of axes from the forearms to add cutting prowess to the attack. *'Koshiryoku Beam': Shoots beams of Photonic Energy out of its eyes, they are not very strong and are at most used to distract enemies or deflect projectiles. *'Breast Fire': Releases a blast of heat energy from the heat sinks on the chest that cause opponents to melt. History Mazinger Z Mazinger Z was created by Juzo Kabuto to fight against the threat of Dr. Hell and his Mechanical Beasts. By the time it was completed, Juzo was killed by falling rubble caused by a bomb planted by Baron Ashura. Koji having found his grandfather mourned his death and piloted Mazinger Z to fight the Mechanical Beasts. His first few fights were relatively straightforward and easy but things got more complicated as more and more of them were built to fly which the Mazinger could not do. The Jet Scrander was created when Dr. Hell teamed up with the Demon Tribe and gave the giant robot the ability to fly and destroy the demons. Soon, the Ghost Mechanical Beasts surface but Mazinger prevails in the end. The Mazinger and its allies then attack Bardos in a final assault but before any damage could be done, it was rocketed into the atmosphere. But no one was out of danger with the rise of the Mycenae Empire. Mazinger fought off some of the Warrior Beasts but was eventually overpowered and highly damaged only to be saved by the Great Mazinger. Great Mazinger During a certain time, Mazinger Z was repaired with Super Alloy New Z and helped the Great fight against Dr. Hell in the form of Great Marshall of Hell. In the final battle, Mazinger is badly damaged and Koji is only able to watch as the Great self-destructs to destroy Hell. After this, Mazinger is assumed to be broken beyond repair as it never appears again in the manga. Category:Gosaku Ōta Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Great Mazinger Mecha